Keitaro Kikuchi
Keitaro Kikuchi (菊池 啓太郎 Kikuchi Keitarō) is one of characters from Kamen Rider 555. Overview Keitaro is a young man that Mari and Takumi meet by chance not long after receiving the Faiz Gear. Keitaro and his family are dry cleaners and its his dream to make everyone in the world happy. As such, he lets Mari and Takumi stay with him and work at his family's dry cleaning business for room and board in hopes that he can encourage them to use the Faiz Gear for good. He also seem to have an allergy to Orphnoch, though he thinks he is allergic to people with bad hearts. This may have been proven as he didn`t show symptoms towards Takumi who is the Wolf Orphnoch. He exchanges cell phone e-mails with his penpal, Yuka, and becomes infatuated with her in real life, although he doesn't realize that they are the same person until later in the series. In Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, he briefly wore the Kaixa Gear, thanks to the Transform One-Shot serum that allows a non-Orphnoch to safely use it. But due to the effect of the serum, the Kaixa Gear is reduced to ashes. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 As mentioned by Kamen Rider 4, Takumi and all of his friends (except Naoya Kaido) died after the final episode of Kamen Rider 555. Keitaro is hypothetically mentioned as one of the casualties. Kamen Rider Kaixa *'Height': 189 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Ability perimeters * Punching power: 3t * Kicking power: 7t * Maximum jump height: 30m * Maximum speed: 100m/6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect the user. Like all gears, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that give Kaixa greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having an Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Arsenal *B-913B Kaixa Driver - Kaixa's transformation device. **SB-913P Kaixa Phone - A sideflip "swing" cellphone device. ***Kaixa Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Kaixa Armor. *SB-913C Kaixa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B2 Kaixa Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Gallery Images KeitaroKaixa.jpg CMGbsEpUsAAOdp7.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Pawn of the Villain